This application requests funds for the purchase of an inverted fluorescent microscope and imaging system for the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry at UCLA, with the goal of expanding our repertoire of techniques. Members of our department are well established in biochemical methodology and want to expand into cellular systems because we are interested in extending protein characterization from in vitro to in vivo. The following instrumentation is requested: (1) An inverted fluorescence microscope and computer; (2) Accessory system so that live cells can be imaged at a controlled temperature over a period of time; (3) Camera to cover a broad range of the fluorescent spectrum; (4) System for 3-D reconstruction of images. This equipment is necessary for the NIH-funded users listed herein to extend their studies from in vitro to in vivo; thus a system would enhance their research studies. Yet, none of these researchers would monopolize the instrument. The microscope will be housed in the existing instrumentation facility for the Biochemistry Division in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry at UCLA. This equipment is needed because (1) only one 6-year-old microscope, which was a personal purchase by the user, is available in our department; and (2) additional fluorescent microscopes that might be available are, once again, owned by individual investigators in other departments that rely heavily on them for their research. A plan for making the instrumentation available to the large group of researchers in our department and the resources for its long-term operation and maintenance are guaranteed. Further, the Medical School at UCLA is near the forefront for the development of imaging systems. Numerous confocal microscopes are on campus, so should we develop microscopy as a major technique, the advanced microscope facilities are already in place on campus. The users include a large group of active investigators, all of whom are engaged in research on health-related, NIH-funded projects representing studies on fundamental aspects of biochemistry, molecular, cell and developmental biology. By enhancing the effectiveness of the research efforts on these individual projects, this application benefits and supports health-related research.